gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beta
La palabra Beta se utiliza para una versión que representa generalmente la primera versión estable de un juego, nombre, o lugar antes de ser lanzado en forma final al público. En la saga GTA hay muchísimas Betas, cambios y lugares desaparecidos al igual que personajes cambiados o que no aparecen en su versión final. Betas Conocidas Betas de Grand Theft Auto III Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III *Claude Speed iba a ser diferente. *Maria Latore tendría una camiseta con piel de leopardo y zapatos marrones. *Salvatore Leone tendría una cara diferente y se llamaría Frank Servino. *Joey Leone se llamaría Joey Servino. *Asuka Kasen se llamaría Kemuri *8-Ball seria blanco en vez de negro y se llamaría Mullan. *Luigi Goterelli tendría una cara diferente. Misiones o misiones eliminadas,pesonajes eliminados *En la mision Salvatore ha convocado una reunión Joey vestiria su traje de mecanico. *Darkel,Novy,y el Mayordomo,fueron eliminados. *Yakuza's Salvatore's Visit: en el trailer 2 se ve a Claude apuntando unos Yakuzas en la mansion Leone no se sabe nada mas. *Child's play: Tendrias que arrojar un autobus con niños al mar.Se elimino por la matanza de niños. *Algunos vehiculos removidos o eliminados. HUD *El Radar seria azul en vez de naranja. *El Callahan Bridge no existia. *En el norte de Portland iba a haber una cárcel en vez de la trituradora. *El Aeropuerto internacional Francis iba a estar en Staunton en vez de Shoreside. *El espacio sur de Shoreside iba a ser un barrio en vez de un aeropuerto. *La Vida (alta) estaría representada por un corazón verde abajo a la izquierda del radar. *La Vida (media) estaría representada por un corazón amarillo abajo a la izquierda del radar. *La Vida (baja) estaría representada por un corazón rojo abajo a la izquierda del radar. *Algunas armas fueron removidas o eliminadas. *Podrías poner nombre al protagonista. *Iba a haber Jesus Saves en vez de Piso Franco. *Iban a estar en el radar Pay n Spay y AmmuNation. Mapa *El puente Callahan Bridge no existiría. *Iba a haber un gran espacio verde al norte de Harwood donde estaría la cárcel. *Al norte de Fort Staunton iba a estar el Aerop. Intnal. Francis. *Al sur de Shoreside Vale iba a haber un barrio. *Ibas a poder ir a Carcer City. Betas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Betas de personajes *Tommy Vercetti tendria una cara diferente y su traje camisa seria azul oscuro. *Lance Vance tendria un collar. *Ricardo Díaz seria mas alto,feliz y se llamaria Fernando Diaz. *Candy Suxxx estaria casi desnuda. Misiones o misiones eliminadas y peersonajes eliminados. *Mr.Moffat y Pastor Richards fueron eliminados. *Pastor Richards te daria misiones pero se eliminaron porque su actor de voz habia muerto. *Despues de Manten cerca a tus amigos Mr.Moffat te daria una mision para liberarlo de la carcel. *En la mision La Fiesta, Alex Shrub estaria desnudo. Mapa *El estadio y sus misiones no estarían. *La zona Fort Baxter no existiria. *La base militar estaría a la izquierda del aeropuerto. *Podrías nadar. *La playa de Downtown no existiría. *En la parte norte de Vice Point no habría playa al este. *En la parte norte de Downtown habia mas terreno,calles,trituradora y una cárcel. *Podías comprar ropa similar a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Iban a haber 5 casas más en venta. *Una casa con sangre iba a ser uno de tus Pisos Francos de GTA: VC. HUD *La vida y las armas iban a ser de color celeste. Armas *Iba a aparecer la pistola con silenciador. *Iba a aparecer el lanzagranadas. *Iba a aparecer el francotirador con mira avanzada. *Iban a aparecer los clavos. Versiones Beta de los personajes: Archivo:Beta claude.jpg|Beta de Claude. Archivo:BetaClaude.png|Beta de Claude en la Introducción. Archivo:SalLeoneBETA.jpg|Beta de Salvatore Leone. Archivo:MLBeta.png|Beta de Maria Latore. Archivo:JoeyBETA.jpg|Beta de Joey Leone. Archivo:LuigiBETA.jpg|Beta de Luigi Goterelli. Archivo:8-ball_BETAIII.jpg|Beta de 8-Ball. Archivo:TranscursoTommy.jpg|Beta 1 de Tommy Vercetti a la izquierda, Beta 2 en medio y versión final a la derecha. Archivo:LanceVanceSA.JPG|Beta de Lance Vance. Archivo:Candy Suxxx Beta.png|Beta de Candy Suxxx. Archivo:Loco_Syndicate_Beta.jpg|La versión Beta del Loco Syndicate. Archivo:BigSmokeOGF.JPG|La versión Beta de Big Smoke. Archivo:SweetJohnsonOGF.JPG|La versión Beta de Sweet Johnson. Archivo:Toreno BETA.jpg|La versión Beta de Mike Toreno. Archivo:JeffreyOG.JPG|La versión Beta de OG Loc. Archivo:Gangs.jpg|Beta de Ryder. Archivo:Beta toni.jpg|Beta de Toni Cipriani. Archivo:MiguelLCS.JPG|Beta de Miguel en GTA: LCS. Archivo:Niko antes despues.PNG|Beta de Niko y su versión final. Archivo:Beta karen.PNG|La versión Beta de Karen. Archivo:Tom Goldberg beta.PNG|La versión Beta de Tom Goldberg. Archivo:GTA SAN ANDREAS BETA IMAGEN.jpg|Artworks de las versiones Beta del GTA: SA MichaelBETA.JPG|Beta de Michael Trevor BETA.png|Beta de Trevor. Frank Beta.png|Beta de Franklin. Betas de Grand Theft Auto Advance GTA III Game Boy Advance Al principio iba a ser GTA 3 para la game boy advance y seria desarrollado por la Digital Eclipse. No se pudo captar bien El intercambio (III) (tantos coches y el disparo al helicoptero) y cosas importantes. Asi que Rockstar Games comunico a la Digital Eclipse que no pudo hacer bien el juego y se cancelo. Pero mas tarde hicieron un juego para la game boy advance con su propia historia,protagonista y misiones. Tuviendo cosas de GTA 3 (radar,vida,pay n spay,ammunation,piso franco,alguos personajes de GTA 3...) Asi nacio Grand Theft Auto Advance. Armas Barril: Iban a aparecer los barriles como arrojadizas (tenian dentro grasa y su funcion era aplastar gente) Se elimino por la poca importancia y realismo en el juego. Betas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Beta personajes *Carl Johnson iba a ser igual que en la introducción. *Sweet Johnson tendría una gorra y pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca. *Big Smoke iba a tener una camiseta banca,pantalones negros e iba a estar sin gorra(calvo) *Kendl Johnson iba a tener el skin de un peatón. *Ryder se iba a llamar Little Bear. *OG Loc iba a tener un collar con una pistola. *Mike Toreno iba a parecer más viejo. Misiones o misiones eliminadas y personajes eliminados *En la misión Big Smoke (misión) habían unos diálogos que los eliminaron. *En la misión Riot iba a aparecer Jethro pero se eliminó. *Una misión llamada Impounded, de César Vialpando se eliminó por ser demasiado fácil, tendrías que pintar un coche para César. *Una misión llamada Looking for Big Smoke se eliminó, no se sabe nada de ella. *Una misión llamada The Truth is Out There se eliminó por ser demasiado difícil, tendrías que proteger a The Truth del FBI desde el desierto hasta el aeropuerto de San Fierro. *La misión Verdant Meadows no existiría. *Poncho y Carver se eliminaron. Gráficos y RAGE *Los gráficos iban a ser un poco mejores pero los bajaron por las limitaciones de PS2 y Xbox. *Iba a haber motor gráfico RAGE (se podía ver el interior de las casas) pero se eliminó por las limitaciones de PS2 y Xbox. Mapa *Bayside Marina no existiría. *La isla del Alcatráz, donde estaría encerrado Sweet, se eliminó. *El desierto iba ser más pequeño. *Los Santos iba a ser más grande. *San Fierro iba a ser más grande. *Se podía atracar tiendas. *Iban ha haber Autolavados. *Iban ha haber Guerras de bandas contra los San Fierro Rifa,Leone,Varrios Los Aztecas y Triadas. *Iban ha haber 9 pueblos más. *Iba a aparecer otra ciudad,se desconoce como se llamaría solo se sabe que parodiaría a San Diego Armas *El Monopatín se eliminó. *El teléfono como arma,se eliminó. *El Lanzagranadas se eliminó. *La Mina Terrestre se eliminó. *Algunos vehículos fueron removidos o eliminados. Vehículos BETA del GTA III: Archivo:Ariant_III.JPG|Ariant Archivo:Aster_III.JPG|Aster Archivo:Beamer.JPG|Beamer Archivo:Dyablo_III.JPG|Dyablo Archivo:Esparanto_III.JPG|Esparanto Archivo:Hachura_III.JPG|Hachura Archivo:Hum_Vee_III.JPG|Hum Vee Archivo:Luton_III.JPG|Luton Archivo:Maurice_III.JPG|Maurice Archivo:Panto_III.JPG|Panto Archivo:Rocket_III.JPG|Rocket Archivo:Sentinal_III.JPG|Sentinal Archivo:Shark_III.JPG|Shark Archivo:Space_III.JPG|Space Archivo:Cabbie_beta.jpg|Cabbie Brigham.jpg|Brigham Beta del camion SWAT en GTA III.PNG|Beta del Enforcer Archivo:Logo_III_beta.jpg|Beta del Logo de GTA III. Archivo:Gta_3_beta_manana.jpg|Beta del Mañana de GTA III. Archivo:Police Car (Beta).jpg|Versión Beta del Police Car en GTA III. Archivo:Version_beta_del_Links_Bridge.PNG|La Beta del Links Bridge. Archivo:VSRSunshine.JPG|Beta del mapa de Vice City. Archivo:FortBaxterAirBase.jpg|Nombre que iba a ser usado para el Beta de Base Militar Fort Baxter. Archivo:Swat_beta.jpg|Beta del SWAT de GTA: VC. Archivo:Police_car_beta.jpg|Beta del Police Car de de GTA: VC. Archivo:Dyablo_beta.jpg|Beta del Infernus de GTA: VC. Archivo:Sabre_turbo_beta.jpg|Beta del Sabre Turbo de GTA: VC. Archivo:Blista_compact_beta.jpg|Beta del Blista Compact de GTA: VC. Archivo:GtaVC_beta_stinger.jpg|Beta del Stinger de GTA: VC. Archivo:GtaVC_beta_cheetah.jpg|Beta del Cheetah de GTA: VC. Archivo:Speeder_BETA_GTA_VC.jpg|La Speeder BETA de GTA: VC. Archivo:Vc116.jpg|Beta de un predator en GTA: VC. Archivo:CJ basquet.jpg|CJ jugando al basquet. Archivo:CJ-Uzi.jpg|Aqui se puede ver, la versión Beta de la Uzi en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Grove st.jpeg|Grove Street Beta. Archivo:A grove street familie.jpg|Beta de un familie de Grove Street. Archivo:Ballas_beta.png|Ballas Betas. Notese el Skin. Archivo:LittleMexico.jpg|La Beta de los Aztecas. Archivo:Piso_de_vinewood_beta.jpg|Beta del Piso franco de Vinewood. Archivo:Fortune_beta.jpg|Beta del Fortune. Archivo:AK-CJ.jpg|Un Remington beta de GTA: SA. Archivo:BETA Bullet.jpg|Beta del Bullet de GTA: SA. Archivo:Lowraider_beta.jpg|Beta del Savanna de GTA: SA. Archivo:Beta SAPD.jpg|Beta del SAPD. Archivo:VictorVanceTatuajeVCS.JPG|Beta de Victor Vance con un tatuaje. Archivo:NikoBellicBeta.jpg|Primer dibujo de Niko Bellic. Archivo:Little Jacob beta.png|Primeros bocetos de Little Jacob. Archivo:Annihilator beta 2.jpg|El que sería el Annihilator en GTA IV. Archivo:Betadaemon.png|Imagen BETA de la Daemon en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Betalycan.png|Imagen BETA de la Lycan que aparecería en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Taxi beta IV.png|Beta del Taxi en GTA IV. Archivo:Brickade TBOGT.png|El Brickade, un vehículo Beta de GTA: TBOGT. StingerLCSAmarillo.jpg|Posible BETA del Stinger en GTA LCS (Nótese el color amarillo)|link=http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Stinger Betas de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Personajes beta *Toni Cipriani iba a tener una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones verdes. *Salvatore Leone iba a tener el pelo más blanco. *Se podía ver la cara de Mamá Cipriani. *Miguel iba a ser casi igual al de 2001. Mapa *El Porter Tunnel iba a pasar por Harwood. *La Ghost Town iba a reaparecer. *El Ferry no existiría. Misiones beta o eliminadas *En la misión Driving Mr. Leone el Callahan Bridge iba a estar repararado. *En una misión de Leon McAffrey tenías que quitar Newport a los Yardies, se eliminó porque en 2000 y 2001 siguen teniendo dicho territorio. *Misión desconocida de Salvatore, solo se ve a Toni salir de la mansión. Otras Betas *Se podían hacer guerras de bandas contra los Sindacco,Yardies,Yakuza y Cartel colombiano. *Se podían comprar Propiedades (casas en venta). Betas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Personajes beta *Victor Vance se parecería más al del El intercambio (VC). *Lance Vance siempre tendría la ropa del principio del juego. *Diego Mendez iba a ser más alto. Misiones beta o eliminadas y personajes eliminados *Pete Vance fue eliminado. *Brian Forbes te iba a dar una misión,se desconoce el objetivo. Louise Cassidy te iba a dar una misión, se desconoce el objetivo,solo se sabe que sería la cuarta misión que te otorgaría. *Pendiendo de un hilo sería completamente diferente. *En la misión Light my Pyre,Armando Mendez no habría muerto, sino que habría muerto un miembro de los Mendez y Louise Cassidy iba a sobrevivir. *En la misión El último Encuentro también habría muerto Armando Méndez *En la misión Soldado tenías que matar a los policías. Armas *La Mina Terrestre se eliminó. *El Lanzagranadas se eliminó. *La Pistola con silenciador se eliminó. *El rastro de armas iba a ser amarillo en vez de naranja Otras Betas *Una mansión de Vice City Beach iba a ser tu Piso Franco. *Los Traje de estilo cubano y Paleto de caravana iban a estar disponibles desde el principio del juego. Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV Personajes * Niko Bellic tendria el pelo mas largo y su chamarra seria diferente *Little Jacob no tendría gafas *Ray Boccino se llamaría Raymond Alberga *Elizabeta Torres iba a ser más delgada *Manny Escuela iba a tener una chaqueta azul *Roman Bellic se iba a llamar Novel Bellic *Karen tendría una cara diferente *Edward T. Fortune iba a tener una voz más aguda *Tom Goldberg iba a ser más viejo Misiones beta o eliminadas *The Cousins Bellic se desarrollaría de día *It's your call se desarrollaría por la noche *Ivan The Not so Terrible era obligatorio matar a Ivan *Final Interview se iba a llamar Small fish is big found *Pest Control tenías que elegir si matar a Ray Boccino o a Phil Bell *A Revenger's Tragedy sería soleado y también tendrías que matar a Jimmy Pegorino Armas *La Revólver se eliminó *La Pistola con silenciador se eliminó *El Lanzallamas se eliminó *El Martillo se eliminó Mapa *Al principio tenían pensado hacer Grand Theft Auto IV en Liberty State y las ciudades serían Liberty City (IV),Carcer City y The Carraways *Luego pensaron hacer Liberty City sin Alderney como en GTA: CW Otras betas *La Tienda rusa iba a ser sustituida por Binco *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. iba a aparecer en el juego como restaurante de pizza *Podías modificar vehículos en Pay 'n' Spray *Podías comprar Propiedades (casas en venta) después de la misión Hostile Negotiation Lugares beta *En la beta el aeroperto iba a estar en Alderney *En la beta Bohan estába abierto temporalmente hasta Rigged to Blow luego cerrarían los puentes hasta Roman's Sorrow *Una calle llamdada 128st fue renombrada o eliminada *En la beta la Estatua de la Felicidad se llamaría "Estatua de la Libertad" Vehículos beta *El Taxi sería negro *El Taxi de Roman se llamaría Albany Vehículos beta *El Taxi sería negro *El Taxi de Roman se llamaría Albany Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and the Damned Personajes * Johnny Klebitz tendría una chupa de cuero y poco pelo * Ashley Butler tendría una cara diferente *Jim Fitzgerald no tendría pañuelo Betas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Personajes * Luis Lopez Betas de Grand Theft Auto V Personajes Muchos personajes fueron modificados ya sea de modelo o nombre * Franklin Clinton tenia un skin diferente y parecia mas Hispano que Africano-Americano. * Michael De Santa * Trevor Phillips * Categoría:Artículo destacado